The Ruler of the Worlds
by Berserker
Summary: A shadowy figure has appeared in the Digital World claiming be the ruler of all Worlds.
1. The Voice

Disclaimer: I do not or have ever owned anything to do with the making of Digimon because if I did this would not be a Fan fic.

The Ruler of the Worlds.

By WarGreymon01

Chapter I

BOOM!! A huge explosion rocked the Ancient Ruins on File Island. "Solar Ray!" shouted Centarumon. "You'll have to do better than that if you wish to defeat Me." A menacingly deep voice echoed from the shadows of the ruins. Centarumon looked around to see where the voice was coming from but could not find its source. "Come out and face me you coward!" Centarumon shouted to the voice. "How dare you!!" came the reply from behind him, but it was too late for Centarumon to react because when Centarumon turned around there was already a hole through his chest. "Who are you?" Centarumon asked with his last breath before his broke down into data to be reconfigured. "I am the ruler of this and every other world that is in existence," said the dark figure. "I will reclaim them all and I will destroy all who would dare stand in my way," the figure stated before laughing a blood-curdling laugh that would make even the evilest Digimon cower in fear.

The alarm had been going off for at least a minute before he reached over to turn it off. "Tai, are you up?" No response. "Tai..?" "I'm up!" Tai dragged himself out of bed and pulled on some pants. "Breakfast is ready." Tai walked out of his room and into the kitchen. "Did you have fun last night?" "Remind never to go to one of Tks parties again, OK Sora." "Sure, but do you think you could have come in any later? I mean 2am isn't a decent hour to come in making a racket," Sora said placing his breakfast in front of him, "so why don't you have a shower after you have breakfast because you could really use one." Tai looked at Sora then down at himself, he saw that there was a large green stain on his chest that trailed own to his stomach. "I guess I could use one." Tai said with a slight giggle.

After they finished breakfast there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that you have your shower." Sora said handing her plate to Tai. "Fine. I'll also put the plates in the dishwasher." Sora walked up to the door and looked through the peephole. "Oh, it's Kari," She said to herself as she opened the door, "Hi Kari. How are you?" Sora asked leading her to the living room "Oh you know same old, same old. But what's happening with you and Tai?" Kari slyly asked while nudging Sora with her elbow. "Hey! I heard that Kari!!" Tai yelled from the bathroom. "Tai just have your shower, will you!" Sora yelled back. "What do you mean Kari? We're just friends alright." Sora stated, her cheeks turning a light pink. "Oh like I'm supposed to believe that you and Tai, who are so meant for each other, move into an apartment together just as friends." Kari replied with a sound of arrogant sarcasm in her voice. "Yes. We moved in together because we didn't want to live at home anymore and it would have cost too much to rent an apartment by ourselves. And before you go saying anything our rooms are on the opposite sides of the apartment." Sora said half yelling.

"Hey Kari," Tai said as he entered pulling on a shirt, "what brings you here?" "Oh right! Izzy wanted to speak to the two of you ASAP but he couldn't call you because your phone isn't connected yet so he called me to tell you." "Well there's no time like the present. We might as well go now since we don't have to be anywhere for a few hours," Tai said standing up, "you need a lift to anywhere Kari?" "Nah I've got mums car." Kari said with a mischievous grin on her face. "Alright. Just be careful with it, remember what happened when a rock took a chip of paint off it when I drove it." Tai warned as he grabbed his keys and coat. They all put on their shoes, locked the door and left.

Unimon was taking his daily flight to stretch his wings when he saw a horrible sight. He thought he was seeing things from such a great height so he went in lower to get a better look and what he saw was no illusion. He landed in what remained of the Primary village, there were Digieggs scattered everywhere, baby Digimon just barely alive, cotton fluff and burned toys everywhere. He walked around for a while to find anyone who could tell him what happened. He found Elecmon barely alive. "What happened here, Friend?" "It came from nowhere. It was just a voice… *****cough***** then boom… nothing was left but fragments of anyth…" Elecmon blew into data. "I must tell Leomon to get word to Genaii and Azulongmon about this." With that he took to the sky like a bat out of hell. In the shadows a figure lurked with glowing red eyes. "Maybe this Genaii and Azulongmon will offer me a true challenge if they choose to resist my rule." As he laughed the eyes disappeared from the shadows.

As Unimon made his approach towards Leomons lair he saw a flash of something dash across the clearing near Leomons lair, he would have investigated but he had more important thing to do instead. He landed and Leomon came to greet him. "Hello Unimon, what brings you here?" Leomon greeted him with a smile. "I am here with urgent news that I think you would want to here," Unimon stopped to catch his breath, then continued, "the Primary Village has been destroyed and Elecmon shortly after I got there." Leomon stood there in shock before saying anything, "What happened to it?" "Elecmon told me that everything was normal, then he heard a voice and then an explosion blew nearly everything to pieces. Only a few Digimon are still there but they looked like they would die soon, so I left and came straight here to you so that you could warn Genaii and Azulongmon." "You are right. I will leave immediately to tell Genaii. Farwell friend."

Knock, knock, knock. Mrs. Izumi opened the door. "Oh hello Tai, Sora. Please come in and I'll get Izzy for you." Tai and Sora took off their shoes and waited by the door for Izzy. Mrs. Izumi knocked on Izzy's door "Izzy, Tai and Sora are to see you," she said through the door. "I'll be there in a minute mum." "OK honey." Mrs. Izumi left him there and returned to Tai and Sora. "He'll be a minute." "Thank you Mrs. Izumi." The replied while bowing. Tai and Sora waited a few minutes until Izzy came to greet them. "Hey guys. Sorry to keep you waiting. Come in to my room we need to discuss some things." Izzy said leading them to his room. When they got there, Tai asked, "So what's the big deal that you needed to talk to us about?" Tai and Sora sat down on Izzys bed and Izzy sat in his chair at his desk. "Well I received an E-mail from Genaii the other day and it said that there was a new threat to the Digital World." "What type of threat is it Izzy and what can we do to stop it?" Tai asked impatiently. "Well Genaii wasn't sure who the threat was but he did tell me that He proclaimed himself ruler of all worlds including the Digital World and The Real World and who ever it was has already destroyed the Temple of the Digivice and Centarumon, but this was a few days ago, who knows what more damage He's done." 

Tai sat there in thought trying to figure out what they should do when Sora spoke up. "Well I think the first thing we should do is assemble everyone and figure everything out from there." Izzy looked at her with a smile and said "Well actually I was thinking the same thing and have made plans for everyone to meet in the park in about…" Izzy looked at his watch, then back at Sora and Tai, "Twenty minutes. Why don't we start moving now so that we won't be late" as they started to get up Sora chirped in again, "What about Mimi?" "Don't worry I've already E-mailed Mimi and told her of the situation." "Alright then let's get moving." Tai said as they left.

To be continued…


	2. The Power of Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because if I did this wouldn't be a fanfic.

The Ruler of the Worlds

By WarGreymon01

Chapter II

"Tell me about Genaii and Azulongmon and where I can find them." "I won't tell you anything except that the DigiDestined will destroy you… Fist of the Beast King!!" "DigiDestined? Who are they?" The Shadow asked with great curiosity, while dodging the attack. "They are your destruction." "Maybe you will be of great use to me," he said placing his hands together to look like a cage, "Ensnare." The ground began to shake around Leomon; bars of earth rose out of the ground and surrounded Leomon. When the bars meet the earth broke away and became steel. The Shadow raised his hand and the cage rose off the ground and followed after The Shadow to the horizon.

All the DigiDestined had arrived in the park and began discussing the situation in the Digital World. "Well I think we should go and see if we can do anything about this clown," Matt said, "after all we have to see if we can do anything before we give up." Tai stood up, "Matt's right, we can't just sit here and do nothing. The least we could do is ask Azulongmon if we can recollect our Tags and Crests and if we can we do it and kick some butt…" "What if we can't?" Joe interrupted. "Well we'll just have figure out a way to get our Digimon to Digivolve past the Champion level and I'm sure that you have a few ideas on how to do that, Izzy." Tai said as everyone looked to Izzy. "Hey why is always me what about Yolei?" "Well for one I'm only a hardware expert and b you're the one that always comes up with brilliant theories and plans that almost always help us out." Yolei stated while staring down at Izzy. 

Izzy giggled nervously, "Well I do have a few theories on Digivolution without the Crests. I've written a computer program that will give us a close proximity to what might happen during the Digivolving process and I used Tentomon to take readings of the power output by the Digivice and Digimon and have found that the Digivice puts out a lot of energy that is absorbed by the Digimon but the Digimon only absorbs 25% of the energy that is put out. The other 75% creates a barrier that constantly grows around the Digimon and when it reaches the height of the Digimons Digivoled form the extra energy enters the Digimon so fast that it creates the sudden change into the next stage of its Digivolution." Izzy looked at everyone who were just uming and ahing. "Izzy, what the were you going on about?" Davis asked. "It's simple Davis," Kari said, the Digimon takes a quarter of the energy that the Digivice puts out and the barrier takes the rest until it gets big enough and then a lot of energy rams into the Digimon and with all the extra energy it Digivolves. It's that simple, even Mimi would have understood it." "Oh yeah, I get it now." 'Huh?'

"Greetings Azulongmon, how are you?" Genaii asked. "I am doing well old friend. Have you contacted the DigiDestined?" "Yes, I alerted the Odiba DigiDestined, because if they can't beat Him, no one can." Genaii said with a sad look on his face. "Don't worry Genaii, they can defeat Him. And if they can't they would have tried their hardest and use everything in their arsenal to the fullest extent that is possible, they may even be able to resurrect Omnimon," Azulongmon assured Genaii, "the fact is that the Odiba DigiDestined are the strongest and most knowledgeable of all the DigiDestined in the world of everything in the Digital World." Genaii stood up and began to walk away, "I know you're right, but I can't help but worry, they're all very good friends that I don't want to lose." "I know, but we must have faith that they can win." Genaii left with a great many things on his mind. 

"WHERE IS AZULONGMON?" He screamed as he hit Leomon for the hundredth time. Leomon resettled himself before he answered, "If I knew I wouldn't tell you. But Azulongmon is the least of your worries." He looked at Leomon with an inquisitive look on his face. "If Azulongmon is the least of my worries, who do I have to worry about? This Genaii or the Boogie man?" He said before breaking out laughing. "You have no clue as to what you have started in motion. They will destroy you like they did all their enemies of the past. You won't stand a chance…" was the last thing Leomon said before passing out from exhaustion and hunger. "They, huh? Well _They _haven't fought someone like me before. But I had better find out who They are and what they have done to be held in such high regard." 

He then turned away from Leomons limp body and exited the room. He walked out of the abandoned building in the middle of a forest and began to change. His body became larger and covered in yellow fur; His hands became larger and grew claws, His chest became more muscular and His hair became a dark blonde and raggedy. He looked over his new form and saw that his change was perfect, even he couldn't tell the difference between himself and Leomon. "Now to find out who They are."

In the bushes a figure crouched watching this being who had changed to look like Leomon. When 'Leomon' had left she stood up and walked into the building to investigate into who this being was and what he had in here. "Hello?" she called out in her high-pitched voice, "is anyone here?" She walked along slowly, as not to be surprised by anything or anyone. She walked for a few more minutes before she heard a soft moan coming from a room ahead of her. She found the room that the moan come from and saw someone tied to a chair. "Hello," she called to the figure. "Who's there?" came the reply in a rough voice that sounded familiar to the Digimon. "My name is Pixiemon. What's yours?" she asked. "Pixiemon? I'm so glad that you are here. Please, untie my before he comes back." Leomon pleaded.


	3. The Escape

The Ruler of the Worlds

By WarGreymon01

Chapter III

After what seemed like half an hour of debating on what to do Tai spoke up to everyone, "OK I've decided that the best thing to do would be to see if we can recollect our Tags and Crests. So what I've decided to do is to go to the Digital World, with Sora and Kari, tomorrow and talk to Azulongmon. We'll be able to find out more from him about this new guy and to see if we can get back our Tags and Crests." "I think we should all go, because we have strength in numbers and…" Tai cut Matt off, "And if we go in a large group there is more chance of use being spotted." Tai finished by standing up. "Well, what if you do get spotted? How can you protect yourselves if all you have are three Champions?" Matt said, also standing up. "Matt has a good point, maybe you should take Yolei as well." Izzy pointed out. "You do have a point. So how about it Yolei, you up to the challenge?" Tai asked. "OK. What time are we leaving?" "Well I was hoping to get an early start, say around 8, 9 o'clock…" "Well if you want to leave that early they might as well stay at our place tonight, don't you think so Kari?" The group was silent while waiting for an answer from Kari. "Well, I think that if he wants to start that early then we should spend the night." "Fine it's settled, Kari and Yolei will go with Tai and Sora in the morning to speak with Azulongmon, agreed?" Cody had said. "Agreed" everyone echoed.

Leomon walked through the streets of Andromons dome city. "So this is how the creatures of this world live, in a large, over-populated and smelly snow globe." He said to himself. "Leomon!" someone called out. "How are you Leomon?" He turned around and saw a small dog in a fur coat. "Oh, hi. I'm fine, but I have some important things to do right now." He said as e tried to walk away. "Wait I have one question for you." Gabumon said. "Yes, what is it?" Leomon said trying not to sound angry. "Well it's just that I've heard something that's bothering me. I heard this rumor that there was this weirdo out there saying that he is the ruler of the Digital World and any other world out there. If this is true, I was wondering if Genaii has contacted Matt and the other DigiDestined?" Leomon looked at Gabumon with an evil glint in his eyes. "Say why don't you come with me to Genaiis place and he can tell you himself and on the way why don't you tell me how Matt and the others are." He said placing hand on Gabumons back. 'Finally the identity of who they are and soon I will have enough information to succeed where all they're past enemies have failed' He thought as Gabumon started "Well Matt's about 21 now and is still in his band and…"

"Hello, who's there?" Leomon asked. "Can you please untie me before he does any major damage to our defenses." Leomon tried to look over his shoulder to see who was there with him but couldn't move very much because of his injuries. "Leomon is that you?" Biyomon asked as she rushed toward him. "What happened to you?" she asked as she untied his hands. "I was fighting the one who claims to be the ruler of all worlds and he took me captive and was trying to get me to tell him where Azulongmon is and I told him that Azulongmon was the least of his worries and I passed out. But I think I told him about the DigiDestined without realizing it." Leomon tried to stand up but failed miserably and fell on his face. "Here let me help you. We've got to get you some food and proper rest before you can do anything to help anyone." Biyomon said helping Leomon to his feet. "Very well but I need you to find out what he's up to. Will you help me with that until I get better?" "Of course I will help you until you get back on your feet. But I think you should know something." Biyomon started, while helping Leomon out of the building. "And what is that, Biyomon?" "Well before I came in here, I saw him transform himself into a copy of you Leomon." "WHAT?! We must hurry and alert Genaii about this before he can cause any damage."

"Hi mum." Tai said as he entered his childhood home. "Tai is that you?" Mrs. Kamiya asked. "Yeah it's me. I've come to pick Kari up. How have you been?" Tai said entering the kitchen and giving his mum a kiss on the cheek. "I've been fine, but I think that it's kind of strange to have Kari stay over at your place." "Well we're going to be doing stuff tomorrow and I wanted to get an early start and it's easier to have her spend the night." Tai answered. "Tai, is that you?" Kari called from her room. "Yeah. Are you ready to go?" Tai called out. Kari came out, "Of course I'm ready. Did you doubt that I wouldn't be ready by the time you got here?" Kari said with a sly grin. "Well we should go because Sora's making dinner and it was almost done when I left so if you don't want cold dinner we should go and we've got to pick up Yolei yet." Tai said before hugging his mum. "I'll see you tomorrow night, OK mum. Bye" Kari said while hugging her mum.

"Mum, do you know where my over night bag is?" Yolei yelled out. "Did you try looking in your closet, honey?" Mrs. Inoue called back. "Thanks mum.." Yolei quickly grabbed the bag out of the closet and stuffed her clothes into it. She rushed out of her room and said a quick goodbye to her mum before running out the door. When she reached the elevator and pushed the button, she was looking out over the skyline, at the sunset and saw what she thought was an Airdramon flying across the sky. She took her glasses off, cleaned them, put them back on and looked back to the skyline. She saw nothing but skyscrapers. "Huh, must have been seeing things." She said to herself and got on the elevator.

Leomon was walking through the forest towards the abandoned building that he would call home for now to check on his prisoner. He entered it and changed back to original form and walked into the 'interrogation room' and saw that Leomon was gone. "How did he escape? I had him secured. Someone must have helped him." He stared at the chair with such intensity that it exploded into millions of splinters. He began to yell at the top of his lungs and the building began to shake and fall apart. He suddenly stopped when he picked up that someone else was there, watching him. He turned his upper body so that he was facing the wall to his right and raised his right arm out parallel to the ground. "Come out and I might not kill you slowly." Nothing happened. "Very well. Have it your way. Firewall!!" Flames came out of his hands and came surrounded the Digimon that was standing behind the wall. "Hey let me go. You have no right to put me in this cage and you have no right to say that the Digital World is yours either." "The _Digital World_ is it? When I was here over three thousand years ago it was called Oasia. Who called it the Digital World?"

Tai inserted his key into the keyhole, turned it and opened the door. "Sora, we're back." Tai called out. "Great timing, dinners ready," Sora called back, "and remember it's your turn to do the dishes tonight." "Like I'd forget that since you've been reminding me all day," he yelled out, "Here you two can use the guest room tonight. Just put your bags in and get ready for dinner." Kari and Yolei walked into the room and put down their bags. "So how do you suppose we could get those two together?" Yolei whispered. "Way ahead of you Yolei. I've been dropping subtle hints for about a year now and it's starting to work slowly." Kari said. "Are you coming out for dinner or not?" Sora asked from the dining room. "Yeah. We're coming," Yolei shouted back, "we'll talk about this later OK Kari." "Sure thing."

To Be Continued…


	4. The Arangement

The Ruler of the Worlds

By WarGreymon01

Chapter IV

"Digiport open!" Yolei screamed as she put her D-3 at the computer screen and in a bright flash all eight of them were gone. "We're back home," Agumon shouted. "Yeah." Biyomon screamed after Agumon. "Alright you two, I know you're happy to be back but we're here on a mission remember." Sora said to the two over excited Digimon. "Sorry," they said in unison. "Come on lets go." Tai said as he started walking off. After an hour of walking they reached Gennai's house. "Why did we stop here?" Yolei asked. "This is where Gennai lives." Sora answered. "In a lake? He must get poor reception." Everyone sweat dropped. "Hey Gennai, open up!" Tai yelled.

The ground began to shake and the lake opened into the well-known staircase. They walked down and into the house. "Hello DigiDestined. How are things?" Gennai asked. "Gennai, I don't think that this is the time for pleasantries. We need you to take us to see Azulongmon." Tai said. "OK. Follow me." Gennai said. He turned around and walked out of the room and opened a door and walked through it and disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Yolei asked. "I don't know," Tai said, "but if Izzy was here I'm sure he'd give a long winded theory about what it could be…" "Are you coming or not" Gennai asked popping his head back through the portal. "Yeah we're coming, we're coming."

"What should I do with you?" He asked himself. "You could let me go." Pixiemon said hoping to be released. "No, I have something more interesting planned for you," He said raising his left hand, "Dark Sleep." A dark cloud began to seep out of his hand and made its way to Pixiemon and consumed him. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Pixiemon screamed and then fell quite and into what looked like a peaceful sleep. He snapped his fingers and Pixiemon woke up. "Yes, what is it that you wish me to do sir?" "Excellent. You will tell everything about the DigiDestined." He commanded. 

"Very well. The DigiDestined comprise of two groups: the original eight that defeated Devimon, Etamon, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon and Apocolymon. The next six consist the two youngest of the original eight, three new ones and one who was turned evil to destroy the balance of the Digital world. Their Digimon have remarkable power and are almost undefeatable. They have a restriction on Digivolving because they need their Tags and Crest to Digivolve past Champion. The Digimon that they have are: an Agumon who can Digivolve to WarGreymon with the Crest of Courage, a Gabumon who can also Digivolve to MetalGarurumon with the Crest of Friendship, a Biyomon who can Digivolve to Garudamon with the Crest of Love, a Tentomon who can Digivolve to MegaKabuterimon with the Crest of Knowledge, a Palmon who can Digivolve to Lillymon with the Crest of Sincerity, a Gomamon who can Digivolve to Zudomon with the Crest of Reliability, a Patamon who can Digivolve to MagnaAngemon with the Crest of Hope and a Gatomon who can Digivolve to Angewomon with the Crest of Light. The bearers of Hope and Light are special because their Digimon can Digivolve but can also use the ancient form of Armor Digivolving. The Digimon who can do this are: a Veemon who can Armor Digivolve to Flamedramon using the DigiEgg of Courage and Raidramon using the DigiEgg of Friendship, a Hawkmon who can Armor Digivolve to Halsemon using the DigiEgg of Love and Shurimon using the DigiEgg of Sincerity, an Armadillomon who can Armor Digivolve to Digmon using the DigiEgg of Knowledge and Submurimon using the DigiEgg of Reliability and the two special Digimon are the Patamon who can Armor Digivolve to Pegasusmon using the DigiEgg of Hope and the Gatomon who can Armor Digivolve to Nefertimon using the DigiEgg of Light."

"Thank you Pixiemon, I have all I need to defeat these so called opponents," He said beginning to laugh. "Excuse me sir but I'm not finished." He stopped laughing when he heard this. "What do you mean 'you're not done'?" "Well sir there is the DNA Digivolving." Pixiemon replied. "DNA Digivolving? What is that?" "Well it is when to Digimon combine into one and Digivolve to the next level of Digivolution. For example the Veemon Digivolves into an EXVeemon and the Wormmon, of the sixth DigiDestined, Digivolves into a Stingmon and they DNA Digivolve into Paildramon, an Ultimate Digimon and then can Mega Digivolve into their Mega form, Imperialdramon and then go to their next level and mode change into Fighter Mode, which makes then three times stronger. The Hawkmon Digivolves into an Acquilamon and DNA Digivolves to Sylphimon with the Gatomon and the Armadillomon Digivolves into an Ankylomon who DNA Digivolves with, the Patamons Champion form, Angemon to Shakkoumon. And that should be about it." Pixiemon finished  "Good. Very good." He said.

"How do you think they're going in the Digital World guys?" Davis asked. "Well according to the map I have of the Digital World, they were at Gennai's house and then they disappeared but we don't have to worry, Azulongmon's location is probably hidden so that only the ones that he wants there are allowed there." Izzy explained. "So we shouldn't worry about that we can't find them. I don't get it." Davis said confused. "Yes Davis, that's right we shouldn't worry," Cody said, "Yeah the way I see it is that if Azulongmon doesn't want us to know where he is then it's fine with me." "Well I don't see why we can't know where they are. I need to know where Kari is!" Davis commanded. "Azulongmon has the power to allow us to Digivolve to the Ultimate and Mega level so I wouldn't want to mess with him Davis." Tentomon said. "Fine, I'll be quiet," Davis said with his hands up in defeat, "but I'm just worried about them."

"Greetings DigiDestined. How are you today?" Azulongmon said. "We're all fine Azulongmon, but we need to know something." Tai started. "You wish to reclaim your Tags and Crests so that you will be able to Digivolve beyond Champion, is that correct?" Azulongmon said astounding all present but Gennai. "Yeah that's right. How did you know that?" Tai asked stupefied. "That is easy Tai. The only reason that you were allowed to come is because I wished to restore that which was taken from you to aid the Digital World once again. If you could bring everyone here tomorrow I will restore the Tags and Crests for everyone." Azulongmon said with a smile. "Thank you" Sora said. "This is going to be great." Agumon shouted whilst jumping in the air. "Now if you could excuse me DigiDestined I must gather the strength to restore your Tags and Crests. Thank you for coming so quickly." Azulongmon said as he retracted from the enormous cavern. "You're welcome Azulongmon and Thank You. Goodbye." Kari shouted before they left with Gennai.

As Tai, Sora, Kari and Yolei were walking back to the television set, they heard a voice coming from the shadows. "I know who you are and why you're here, DigiDestined." It said in an echoing voice. "Where are you? Show yourself!" Tai demanded. "As you wish, Bearer of Courage." Everyone went bug eyed when he called Tai 'Bearer of Courage.' Their shock was short lived as he saw a humanoid figure emerge from the trees in front of them. He wore a pair of black pants, with what looked like worn armor from his knees to his ankles, a black shirt that had a short sleeve on his right arm and a long sleeve on his left. On his right wrist he wore what looked like a watch and on his head, covering most of his white hair and his glowing purple eyes was a helmet that looked Ancient Roman, with a small line of spikes running down the middle. He also had a long flowing black cape that hid most of the sword on his back.

"So you're the one that's claiming to own all worlds, huh?" Tai asked pulling Kari behind him. "Not claiming, stating," he said, "and you are some of the DigiDestined… _Huh?_" "Yeah so what if we are?" Tai retorted, "Who are you anyway?" "My name? I don't think that you would be able to pronounce it but loosely translated into your language it is… Taichi."

To Be Continued…


	5. The Story

The Ruler of the Worlds

By WarGreymon01

Chapter V

"Hey! They're back," Izzy shouted as he and everyone else re-entered his room, "and it looks like they're running." Davis and Cody crowded around Izzy when sat down at his computer. "Can you tell what they're running for?" Cody asked calmly. "I don't think I… Wait a second."

~flashback~

'When we first went to the Digital World and Devimon had split us up, Tentomon and I found some Ancient Ruins that turned out to be a temple and a labyrinth…' 'A laba-what?' 'A labyrinth Davis or, as it has come to be known, a maze. Anyway, Mimi had found me…'

"Izzy, any idea how long this is going to take? I mean, can we go sometime before winter sets in?" Mimi asked, "Izzy?" "Izzy your friend is asking you a question." "Yeah and her rear end is getting cold sitting on this stone floor, doing nothing." Mimi complained. "Hmm? Oh wait. Wait. Yeah, yeah. That might work." Mimi stood up looking really pissed off. "Uh-oh. Izzy." Tentomon said. "Are you ignoring me, you computer geek pipsqueak?" Mimi shouted. Izzy kept typing not hearing Mimi, "Ok, so if I make the variable constant and search for follow up patterns… Hey, here's something," a maze came on the screen of Izzy's computer, "Prodigious. These ruins are gigantic a gigantic maze." "I'm leaving! Right now!" Mimi said as she started to cry. 

When he heard Mimi crying Izzy turned around. "Huh?" "Oh don't cry Mimi," Tentomon said trying to calm her when Palmon started, "Oh no not you too Palmon? Izzy do something!" Izzy looked at Tentomon funnily, "Do what? My laptop can't do everything." "I don't know. Tell her your sorry." Tentomon returned. "I'm sorry, for what?" Izzy asked.

"I can't take it anymore! I haven't had anything to eat and my feet are killing me and a giant lemon custard tried kiss me and all I wanna do is get out of here!" Mimi screamed and started wailing. "She just tried to leave, is that so wrong?" Palmon ran around to face Izzy, "Honestly Izzy, how can you be so insensitive?" Palmon asked. "Insensitive? What do you mean?" Izzy inquired. "You ignore us while you poke away at your computer." Palmon stated. "I'm not ignoring you, I'm doing something ultra important, like saving this world. If I can just decipher these hieroglyphs that maybe we can…" Mimi interrupted Izzy. "Just keep your stupid hieroglyphs!" she said than ran off. "Mimi wait! Oh dear." Tentomon said and then followed after Mimi. "You just like playing with your computer, that's all." Palmon stated. "You think I'm just playing around here?" Izzy asked shocked. "I almost think you like computers more than people." Palmon wailed. Izzy turned around, "Duwha? Don't look now, but Mimi and Tentomon are gone." Palmon stopped crying, "Now what do we do?" Palmon asked.

Mimi kept running through the maze. "I hate this place, I'll never recommend this resort to anyone." "Mimi, wait!" Tentomon called out trying to stop her from going any deeper into the maze. Mimi, still running with her eyes closed and crying, trips and falls flat on her face, "Oh dear Mimi, Mimi are you alright?" Tentomon asks landing next to her. With her face still on the ground, "I'm not a bad person," Mimi gets to her knees, "so why is all this happening to me?" Mimi asked while crying. "Mimi we've got to bee careful, one wrong turn and we could get lost in here." Tentomon warned. "All I wanna do is get back home. That's all!" Mimi said. "Please wait! I really think we ought to find our way back." Mimi got up and ran off. "I want my own bed, my own bathroom. I'm even starting to miss my baby brother." Tentomon took off after her. "Please stop running off."

Outside of the temple Palmon and Izzy looked around to find Mimi and Tentomon. "I don't see the anywhere. Where could they have gone?" Palmon asked. Izzy looked back at the Temple, "They didn't go deeper into the maze, did they?" "That'd be my guess." Palmon answered. Izzy now looked worried. "These deciphered hieroglyphs tell me that the inside of these ruins is a giant labyrinth. So if that is the case… they could be lost in there forever, oh."

"Hey, uh, Tentomon?" Mimi asked. "Yes." "You get they feeling we're sort of going around in circles?" "Hmm?" "See that sooty smudge on the wall, I remember passing it along time ago." "You're right!" "Could it be that we're lost?" "I realize this is probably a bad time to say I told you so, but…" "Oh Quite!"

Palmon, standing behind Izzy, looked on nervously. "Oh, I can't bear it. I'm going in!" "And get lost too. No Palmon, we have use our heads first." Palmon stopped and turned around, "But we can't just leave them." "We won't. But this is one super complicated maze, I've got to try to get a handle on it, then maybe I can help get them out."

"Well being lost isn't so bad." A rock falls and knocked Mimi's hat over her face. "Great." "Oh dear, are you hurt?" Tentomon asked. "No. I'm fine. I'm getting used to it by now." Mimi said lifting her hat off her face, then mumbling, "If only I'd gone to cheerleader camp, none of this would've happen." "Let's try a systematic approach to this; maybe if we just keep turning to the left or something like that." Tentomon said trying to figure a way out. "Why should I listen to you? It's your friend, Izzy, that got me into this mess in the first place." Mimi said walking away. "Wait, don't be hard on him. Yes, he gets a little wrapped up in his work and doesn't always interact well with others, but he's a good boy."

Izzy and Palmon were looking at the monitor when a red blip appeared in the maze. "There they are!" Izzy said. "That's Mimi? That blinking light?" Palmon asked, a little confused. "Precisely." Izzy answered as he clicked on the blip. 'No no, not that way.' 'Oh buzz off. Leave me alone' "That's my girl." Palmon said smiling. "I've homed in the signal from her Digivice. We can hear her, let's hope she can hear us," Izzy stated as he put the earpiece on, "Izzy to Mimi, Do you read me?" Mimi and Tentomon look around to see where the voice came from. 'Repeat. Do you read me?' "Izzy? Is that you?" Izzy and Palmon smile widely. "Alright it's working. OK Mimi I'm gonna navigate for you so walk exactly where I tell you." 'Uh?' Don't worry it'll be OK," Palmon reassured her 'He knows what his doing' "Is that you Palmon?" Tentomon asked. "Just do what Izzy tells you and you'll be out of there before you know it." Palmon advised. "See, I told you Izzy was a good boy." Tentomon restated. "Mm-hm." Mimi said giggling.

Mimi and Tentomon listened to Izzy and were beginning to walk on. "OK now take the first doorway on the right." Izzy started. "When you get to the end turn left, but be careful of the next room cause there's a big hole in the middle of the floor." Izzy warned. Mimi touched the floor in the middle of the room and it crumbled and fell beyond eyesight. "AH!!" "There should be a narrow ledge you can use to get across." Izzy told a scared Mimi. "Uh Izzy, did we have to take the scenic route." A yellow signal appeared on the monitor. "Uh-oh." Izzy said. "What do you mean uh-oh?" Palmon asked.

Mimi came to fork in the path. "K, I'm ready, which way should we go?" Mimi asked. No response. "Something has happened." Tentomon said.

"I was hoping it was just a glitch, but there's definitely something in that maze with them and it's moving closer." Izzy said looking worriedly at the new blip. "Now I _am _starting to worry."

Mimi started to get frustrated. "Izzy, what's with the silent treatment?" _Hahahahaha _Tentomon whizzed around. "Did you hear that? It sounded evil." "Tentomon. It's been such a long time." Centarumon said. "Oh no!" Centarumon leapt across the pit. "AHHH!!!" "Run Mimi! Run!" Tentomon called out. Centarumon started after them. "I like a good chase." 'Left. Take a left!' Izzy called over the Digivices. Mimi and Tentomon were moving fast. "Izzy, we are quite anxiously awaiting your directions, are you there?" "Another left. Through the doorway." Mimi came to an abrupt halt and gasped. "Great job Izzy. It's a dead end." 'Where do we go now Izzy?' No one is at the computer. 'Izzy hello?' No response." We seemed to have lost contact with him." Tentomon said a little scared. "Oh really?" Centarumon said as he entered the room. "He's back." Tentomon said getting closer to Mimi.

Centarumon extended his left arm out towards Mimi and Tentomon. A barrel emerged from his hand. "Solar Ray." He shouted. "Oooooh" Tentomon said as he pushed Mimi to the ground, out of the blast shoots overhead and into the wall. "Look at my skirt." "Forget that now. Get out of the way." Tentomon said as Centarumon Jet Galloped further into the room. "AH!" Mimi squeaked. "Your bravery is noted, but that alone will not gain you any mercy." Centarumon stated coldly. Mimi turned to Tentomon and said, "What are you waiting for? Make yourself bigger." "If you mean you want me to Digivolve, I'm afraid that's impossible." "What do you mean impossible?" Mimi squealed at Tentomon. "I'll tell what it means; he can't protect you, so you have to hold your ground and that's truly impossible." Centarumon said. "Stop talking. Get growing!" Mimi shouted at the two different Digimon. "Oh, how I'd like too, but if I get separated from Izzy, I can't."

Suddenly a loud banging sounded and the ground started to shake. "Ah stop that! Can't you see I'm in the middle of saying something." Mimi yelled. "What's that racket?" Tentomon asked looking around. The wall behind them begins to crumble. "Huh?" Mimi gasped. The wall fell to pieces revealing Izzy and Palmon standing there. "Izzy" Mimi squealed in delight. "Get out of there. Hurry up, come on!" Izzy shouted. "You don't have to tell me twice" Mimi said turning around. Centarumon extended his barrel again. "Mimi watch out!" Palmon warned as she ran to Mimi. 

"Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon!"

"Leave my friends alone." said the freshly Digivolved Digimon. "Mimi. Get back!" Izzy called out. "Leave this to me. Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon had to huddle over as he grew. "Ha ha." "Oh I forgot; when you get bigger, you get a lot bigger, don't you?" Mimi gasped. "Hey watch where you step." "Ah sorry." Kabuterimon apologized. "Oh. Ah" Izzy said while trying not to become shish kebab as Centarumon fired another Solar Ray.

"Mmm. That's one way to get out of there." Mimi said, sitting up. "Yeah, but this is no time for us to start taking it easy. Look who's here." Izzy said looking up to see Centarumon. "Yeah, I see him." "Leave them alone!" Kabuterimon said as he got up. Centarumon fired his Solar Ray, but Kabuterimon took to the air and avoided it. 

"Electro Shocker!"

"I think it's time for a Needle Spray!"

Centarumon screamed in pain as the Black Gear imbedded in his back began to spin faster, left him and disintegrated. "That felt interesting" Centarumon said before falling to the ground. "One of those black gears fell out of his body." Izzy said, watching the giant Digimon collapse.

*end flashback*

"After that Centarumon showed us that the maze was really a temple to the Digivice and that the Digivices are Preservers of the Light, A last defense against the Darkness that threatens existence." Izzy finished his story. "Wow. They're really that powerful, huh?" Yolei asked looking at her D3. "Well your D3's are more powerful than our Digivices but they're all Preservers of the same Light." Izzy said turning around to his computer. "Now if I click on this it should work." Izzy said to himself as he pressed on a blip.

'Hurry up, we need to get back to the Digiport.' They heard Kari say as Izzy pressed on the blip. 'I'm slowing you down. Just leave me here.' 'No Sora! I can carry you and I'm not leaving anyone behind.' "Izzy, what's going on?" Matt asked. "Hold on." Izzy replied, placing the earpiece on. "Hey guys this is Izzy. What's happening?" 'We meet him.' Sora replied. "Meet him? Meet who?" 'Tai.' 


End file.
